Rain of Tears
by BurrPeltofShadowclan
Summary: What could cause such a stable cat like FerretClaw to go insane, a better question would be who... The answer lies deep in the heart of her own clan, Shadowclan.
1. New Warrior

A distressed tom is padding outside the den, his face frowning with worry, it has been taking a rather long time. He hears crying and a bustling medicine cat exits.

"you may enter..." she mutters solemnly. Now the tom is exceedingly more worried as he enters swiftly, his tail trailing behind him, lashing. He sees three tiny bodies, the stunning she cat is weeping.

"Rosepelt, what's wrong?" the tom asks, concered. he licks her forehead to comfort her.

"Sparrowclaw, two of them are **dead**..." she mutters and lets out a wail of grief. Sparrowclaw resorts to taking the bodies and burying them, two boys. He then pads back, aware of every sound in the pine forest. He catches a ferret on the way back and gives it to the distressed queen.

"Ferretkit." mutters the mother as she is eating her meal.

"our daughter is to be named Ferretkit" she adds

"beautiful..." Sparrowclaw mutters, staring at his dark brown daughter.


	2. SHADOWCLAN

sorry, I messed up the first list, new to this site.

SHADOWCLAN

leader: Sparrowstar - a tall brown tom with blue eyes

deputy: Larkface- a black she-cat with green eyes

med cat: BurrPelt- rusty ginger tom with brown eyes

flurrypaw- white she-cat with grey eyes

silentpaw- grey she cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Nectarheart- golden tabby tom with brown eyes

petalstorm- silver tom with blue eyes

sorrowcry- lanky black she cat with grey eyes

Waterlilly- lithe blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Vulturewing- black she cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

Lostpaw- brown tom with blue eyes

Poppypaw- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Dapplepaw- a gray dappled tom

QUEENS

Wildflower- reckless brown she cat with blue eyes

Fireshine- ginger she-cat

Rosepelt- tan she cat with blue eyes

ELDERS

Opalheart- ginger she-cat

ELDERS


	3. the forest

Ferretkit leaps past the gathered cats, cats look down and smile at her as she almost trips them. she gets to the front of the crowd to see the leader, her father, on the clanrock. She watches as he makes Dapplepaw a warrior.

"Dapplewing, Dapplewing!" she chants as the new warrior runs off to speak to his new warrior friends. She runs to her father who is walking off the large, rounded boulder. She walks right beside him.

"Dad, when will I become a warrior?" she asks in her tiny voice. Her father laughs a low rumbling laugh.

"Darling, don't worry about it, it is far off" he chuckles and looks at her with proud eyes "you will be an outstanding warrior..."

Ferret kit was bored, she absolutely hated being bored. She sought out danger, it was fun, and not **boring**! She made sure her mother was sleeping, and then she snuck past her. Ferretkit walks past the guard who was asleep. She pads through the lonely nighttime forest. Fireflies scatter the dark sky. Ferretkit tries to catch them in her paws, she sneezes as a firefly lands on her nose. Ferretkit walks through the aura of light, shining from the fireflies. She smiles, to her the fireflies resemble the magic of the wilderness. She didn't go far, but she was so entranced and she felt alone, no one for miles.

She carries on, wondering why the clan would shelter kits from this beautiful world, suddenly she heard a blood curdling screech. It was coming from camp. She ran as fast as she could into camp, from a distance all she saw was a flailing body being dragged by a huge badger. all she thought was _MOTHER!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ferretkit stood by the body, She was frozen in grief, her graceful, caring mother. She dug her claws into the powdery dirt and sobbed, she sobbed till all she could do was lay down by the cold, inanimate body and think. Her mother was probably terrified, out looking for her runaway child.

A soft, motherly cat sat next to her, her voice gentle.

"oh, little angel, let me clean you up.." she purrs and lifts the kit's bloodstained body from the corpse. She begins licking its fur. Ferretkit knew it was Larkface by the pure black fur brushing against her. Ferretkit didn't bother to move, she didn't want to.

"you're a strong girl, you'll get through this..." she reassures. Larkface had a comforting glow about her, she always was there for all the kits, she always played with us though she never had kits herself. She lays Ferretkit down on a soft nest and wraps her body around the kit, her soft fur enveloping the small figure.

. . .

Ferretkit awakens and smiles, leaping up and down, it was just a dream! She turned her small head to face her warm, alive, mother. Her eyes widen, who she saw wasn't her lovely Rosepelt, it was the deputy, Larkface. Her ears tilt backwards, mother was dead... she was gone. Ferretkit bolts out of the nursery and runs straight into the leaders den. She barrels into Sparrowstar's pelt. Ferretkit cries and she ignores the fact that he is having a very important conversation with the medicine cat, Burrpelt.

Her father smiles at the small body and kneels down. "why don't you talk to Flurrypaw and Silentpaw?" he asks and nudges her out of the den. The last thing Ferretkit hears is, "about that prophecy..."


End file.
